The Reine's compliqué life
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: AU. Hera's life is complicated. She is married to two men, one the King of Gods and the other King of the Underworld. Life couldn't get any complicated then that, Right? Wrong. When Hera has to make a tough decision that will effect Mankind. What will she do? Will she pick for love or for what's right? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**I do not own PJO.**

Chapter One

Zeus and Hades watch the Beautiful, Native, innocent Hera run around and talk to her sisters.

Zeus turned to Hades and said, "I'm going to have Hera as my wife."

Hades looked startled and turned to his younger brother, "And what makes you think, she'll say yes to you?"

Zeus shifted and said, "I rescued her from our father. Why wouldn't she say yes?"

Hades thought back to his time with Hera. The kisses and embraces they shared and the whispers 'I love you'. Oh yeah, he had many reasons why Hera would say no. But he didn't tell his arrogant brother, why should he? Hera would tell him anyway.

"I'm just saying brother." Said Hades.

Zeus nod and he called, "Hera!"

Hera long wavy brown hair whip around showing her beautiful face and sparkling brown eyes, "Yes, Zeus?"

"Please, come here." Said Zeus.

Hera walk towards them elegantly, "Yes, Zeus?" Said Hera when she got close to them.

"Will you marry me?" Zeus asked.

Hades watch horrified. Hera quickly glance at Hades and shook her beautiful head, "No."

Zeus's eyes lit with anger, "And why not?"

Hera hesitated at first before answering, "I'm in love with an other."

Hades looked relived while Zeus looked furious, "Who is this other?"

Hera smiled, "You standing right next to him."

Hades smirked at Zeus's expression, "Hades? You can't be serious."

Hera nod, "I very serious."

Zeus stormed off. Hades looked at Hera and took her arm. She looked up at him, "He didn't take it well did he?"

"No, come with me." Said Hades.

"Why?"

"Just come with me." Said Hades

Hera nod and the two went to the shadows. Hera looked around and then at Hades, "What is this place?"

"The Underworld."

"Zeus trick you here didn't he?" Hera asked horrified.

"He did, but that's not why I brought you here."

"Then why?"

"Hera goddess of Marriage, Family, and Women, marry me."

Hera smile, "Of course."

The next day Hera and Hades got marry. Zeus was angry, but then he came up with a plan. A month later after Hera and Hades wedding, Zeus transformed into a weak bird that happen to across Hera. She took pity of it and held it to her chest and then Zeus transformed back and took her on the floor. Later he had food and a ring. Hera was confuse and angry at first and was even more furious after she realized what happen. The goddess of Marriage slept with an other man. Zeus came up with a solution saying she'll have to marry him and things will be fine.

Hera and Hades were angry by this, but what choice did she have? She was technically not breaking her vow if she did this, but in other ways she was. Hera later gave in.

Hera was now the Goddess of Marriage, Family, and Women as well as the Queen of Gods and the Underworld.

**I know, I know. I have completely mess up Greek Mythology and other things, But this is a Fanfiction and I decided that I wanted this way. Don't like it don't read the rest of it the story. Ok?**

**Please Review**


	2. Seasons

**I do not own PJO **

Demeter sniffed, "Do you have to Hera?"

Hera smiled, "I'll be back. I always come back don't I?"

Demeter smiled weakly and hugged Hera, "I have to wait six months."

"And you get to see me for six months." Hera reminded her.

Hera then turned away from Demeter and hugged Hestia, "Bye Stia."

"Bye, Hera. See you after the six months." Laughed Hestia

"Don't do anything crazy." Said Hera and both her and Hestia looked at Demeter.

"What? I can't help it." Sniffed Demeter.

"Poor, Mortals. They can't have a decent full year." Tease Hera

Demeter blushed, "Now, go. _He's _waiting."

* * *

Hera shook her head and she step into the shadows and melt through them. Her long golden dress turned into a dark strapless dress that hung on to her curves. Her long bright brown hair was now black and her sparkling brown eyes darker. She tucked her long now black hair behind her ear and enter the throne room.

"Hades?" Hera called

Hades then appeared out of the shadows and had his arms out strength, "Hera, my darling."

Hera smiled and walked into his arms and hugged, "I missed you."

He kissed her lips, "And I missed you, too."

Hera smiled widen,"At any moment Demeter will stop everything for growing for six months."

"Poseidon will be grumpy because his sea will be froze." Said Hades smirking.

She kissed Hades on the nose, "And Zeus will be upset because of _this." _

"While Hestia tries to keep them together for the six months." Said Hades.

She giggled and Hades smile. Hades was a little sad that he wouldn't see her long brown hair instead of black, or her light brown eyes instead of dark brown. But he was glad to have her by his side for only six months. They did lot of things , but mostly made love. Hera was happy with Zeus and Hades... for awhile. Then Zeus had started to cheat on her. She was furious, soon she was constantly remind with Zeus's infidels. When she went to the Underworld she was always angry and took it out on everything but never on Hades. But one time she did and all chaos went off. Their fight was loud and had sent off destruction. It was so bad that the dead was coming back to earth. The earth rumble at the effect of their argument. Hades knew he went to far when he brought Zeus into the conversation, Hera looked shock and ran away with tears in her eyes.

Later Hera wouldn't even look at Hades for the rest of the six months and the other Gods was furious at Hades. He didn't need it, he all ready hurt Hera. She did forgive him as well as Zeus. Hades was a little Jealous that Hera was able to have kids with Zeus but not with him. But Hera made him forget that and would always say, "I may can have kids with Zeus, but I love you."

Aphrodite, Athena, Ares, Apollo, and the rest of the Gods missed Hera when she left to be with Hades for six months. They would never admit it, but Hera knew they did by the way they act when she came back, and that they knew they had about three hours or so while she was in a happy mood, before Zeus or a goddess came to ruin it. They were miserable when Hera wasn't there for two reasons: One they miss her presences and two even if they hadn't Zeus grumpy mood when Hera was gone made them wish Hera was back.

"Hades?" Hera asked laying bed with him.

"Yes?"

Hera bit her lower half of her lip and looked at Hades through her eyelashes, "Do you love me?"

Hades was shocked by this question, "Why do you ask, my love?"

"Zeus... he loved me, but he goes around and sleep with other women. I wondering do you still love me."

Hades kissed her lips, "Of course I still love you. I'll always love you."

She smile, "Really?"

"Really."

He brought her into a embrace and soon they were entangle in each other limbs.

* * *

They were happy for a while until, of course, Persephone came along. Persephone had caught Hades attention and made Hera's extremely jealous. Hera tried to keep the two apart and Demeter warned Persephone to stay away from Hades, but of course that just made Persephone more curious of why she needed to stay away from him. Nothing could go wrong to get close right? Wrong. As soon Persephone had glimpse of him, she was in love with him. When Hera found out that Persephone and Hades had kissed, she was enraged.

She went straight to her sister, Demeter. Demeter knew her daughter was in trouble the way Hera's eyes lit with anger, the way a evil cold smile appear her face. The fact that Demeter caught a glimpse of Hera's Queen of the Underworld appearance, Persephone was in a _lot _of trouble. Hera didn't get her change of Revenge, the Gods refuse to let her get anywhere _near _Persephone. But occasionally Persephone got what she deserve.

** Well I cover the Greek mythology better well, right? No? Leave a Review if I did.**

**Pretty Please Review**


	3. Hercules

**I do not own PJO **

Hera stormed through the Underworld, "How dare he?"

Hades knew not to answer when she was in this mood. She paced back and forth. She turned to Hades, "Hercules means _Champion of Hera._ What did he hope for naming his son that?"

"He think if he named his son that... that I would think about the boy any different than the rest?" Hera asked.

Hades shrugged. He didn't like Hercules neither and wanted the boy dead as much as Hera. Hades got up from his throne and brought Hera into a embrace, "Hera calm down."

Hera looked at him and glared, "How can I? Obliviously Zeus likes making a fool out of me."

Hades kissed her lips, "Hera, dear. Calm down."

Hera pulled away, "No. This will be the last time he makes a fool out of me."

Hades sigh, "Hera, Not to hurt you, but Zeus will make a fool of you regardless."

She cried in his chest, she gave a shaky sigh, "I know. I'm just sick of it, why me? I didn't do anything wrong."

He kissed her forehead, "It's okay, Hera. You going to be fine."

Hera looked up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back passionately, She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. And his hands around her waist bring their bodies closer. He lift her up and carry to the bed, their lips never leaving each other. He laid her down, her black hair spill onto the bed.

"You are so lovely." He mutter and kissed her neck.

She smile up at him, "I know."

They were soon entangle into each other. Later they lay in bed.

"Hades?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I have you."

Hades only smile.

* * *

Hera and Zeus have an argument, "How could you do that Hera?!"

"Me? I didn't do anything." Hera Yelled.

"You made my son lose his mind and kill his family!" Roared Zeus.

"He was Drunk! How is that my fault? If anything, you should look at bastard son, Dionysus. He is the God of Wine and revelry, after all." Growled Hera

Zeus stormed over towards Hera and Slapped her. Hard. She gasped and held her cheek.

"Don't bring my son into this." Thunder Zeus, "It's your fault and you know it."

Hera was close to tears, she nod, "Of course it is."

**Please Review**


	4. A fight and a Surprise

**I do not Own PJO. **'

Hermes secretly watch as Zeus slapped Hera. Rage fill inside him, but he knew better than to go and do something about it. Instead he turned and left, Hermes went to a place where all the Gods hang out to stay far away from Zeus when he was in his moods. Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite look up.

"What is it?" Athena asked and that made Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter, Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hephaestus look up.

"You wouldn't guess what I seen," Said Hermes in a tight voice.

They all knew it was serious. Hestia looked at Hermes, "What's wrong dear?"

"I saw father slap Hera." Said Hermes, that started a up roar.

"He what?" Growled Poseidon, down at earth the seas became unsettled

As the Gods spoke their the realm was the affect. Demeter had stop the growth; Ares had started war; Hephaestus start volcanoes to erupt; Aphrodite had stop love from blossoming; Dionysus pick random people to go crazy; Athena's city, The Athens, didn't for the first time didn't know what to do; and Artemis cause the hunt to go out of control. It took Hestia a while to calm them all down. This just go to show that the Gods really cared about Hera.

"What can we do?" Asked Aphrodite, "Last time I check, we not strong enough to go against Zeus."

They turned to Athena and she said in a simple voice, "We'll tell Hades."

* * *

Hades hated that Hera couldn't be with him, but she usually could sneak away from Mount. Olympus and have short visit with him. He remember the other times when she did visit...Well here's the conversation:

"Hades...I have to go back." Moaned Hera, as he kissed her neck.

"Stay here."

"I can't I'm practically breaking the rules."

"Screw the rules."

Hera giggled, "Let me go...I have to get back."

"Stay, please."

"I can't I have to leave before he notice."

He later give in and kiss her Good-bye. While Hades thoughts were on Hera, he heard a sound. He thought it was Hera, but then Hermes came in to view.

"What is it?" Hades asked.

"I tell you when we get on Mount. Olympus." Hermes said

* * *

Hades was enrage when he heard what happen, but held it in. Zeus wasn't suppose to know he was here. They came up with a plan and Hades agreed. Meanwhile Hera lay in bed, holding her cheek and crying. Instead on her cheek healing, it was turning into ugly bruise. She stiffen when she felt the bed dip. _Please don't be Zeus. _She silently prayed. She felt arms wrap around, at first she was confuse and then she lean back into the person.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard what happened." Mutter Hades kissing her neck.

Hera lightly moan, "Who told you?"

"Hermes saw when Zeus slap you. Told the others and they came up with a plan." Whisper Hades.

"What's the plan?" Mutter Hera.

"I fight him," Hades said.

Hera pulled away and face him, "What?"

Hades ignore her and look at the bruise on her cheek, he lightly growled.

"Hades..." She started.

"No, Hera. He hit you, he's not getting away with it." Said Hades.

"No, Hades please don't." Hera pleaded.

"Why not?" Hades asked.

"What if... what if you get hurt...then what?" Hera asked.

He kissed her lips, "I'll be fine."

Hera kissed him back, "You don't know that."

"Ready to take that risk." He kiss her forehead and left.

* * *

Zeus was lost in thought when he felt a pain in his side. He flew across the room he look to see Hades.

"What the hell wrong with you?" He hiss.

"How dare you hit Hera?" Hades fire back.

"This be the last time you do this." Growled Zeus

He threw a lightning bolt at Hades and he easily deflect. He then hurl a dark force at Zeus and Zeus flew farther away.

"You want to try that again, little brother?" Hades asked.

Zeus struggled to get back only to have the wind knock out of him. Zeus looked up at Hades and growled.

"Throwing a tantrum isn't going to get you anywhere." Said Hades before knocking him out.

Hades looked at the unconscious Zeus before walking off...That'll teach him for hitting Hera.

* * *

Hera went to Hades smiling, "Guess what."

Hades brought her into a embrace and smile, "What?"

"I'm Pregnant."

**A/N: Don't you just hate Cliffhangers?**

**Please Review**


	5. The Children of Hades and Hera

**I do not own anything.!**

Hades looked at Hera shocked, "You what?"

Hera smile, "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Hades said, Hera nod.

"That's amazing!" Said Hades and then he kissed her.

They were waiting so long to have kids, and here it was. Hera was finally pregnant! She and Hades gather everybody around and she announced that she was Pregnant. Everybody was happy for her, except, of course, Zeus. He was furious by the news and had stormed out the room, but nobody paid attention. Apollo, being the God of Doctors, also announced that Hera was going to have quadruplets. That was a shocker. nine months the babies were born.

Two girls and two boys. Lysander the God of Darkness and Ghosts, Demitrius the God of Leadership and Seriousness, Anastasia the Goddess of Drama and Gossip, and Esmeralda the Goddess of Freedom, Silence, and Justice. Lysander had short black hair with pitch black eyes,like his father, with muscular tone body and was rarely ever seen, being the god of Darkness; Demitrius had short silk brown hair with forest green eyes and looked like a true serious leader; Anastasia had long wavy brownish blackish hair that stop at her waist with Hazel eyes; Esmeralda had long black hair, like her father, that stop at her shoulders and had Hera's brown eyes.

They were very different from each other. While Demitrius was always serious and always acting like a leader, and couldn't stand his sister, Anastasia because she were not as serious as him;Lysander was a loner and didn't really appear, wanting to be left alone; Esmeralda was quiet and didn't really talk much, but always got offense, back at Greek times when there were slaves and no freedom for them or justice. While Anastasia was a whole new ball game, she was always causing trouble from left to right. Starting as much drama as she could, and wouldn't keep her mouth shut and started gossip as much as she could. Her and Hermes became friends as soon as possible and cause as much trouble as they could.

No matter, through because Hera and Hades still love their kids very much.

* * *

Lysander

"Lysander?" Hera called, "Come out! I need to talk to you."

Lysander walked out of a dark place behind Hera and said, "Yes, mother?"

Being use to the jump scares, Hera turned around and said, "Honey, it's time you get marry."

Lysander sighed, "Mother, I'd told you before, I not getting marry."

"Oh come on, L. You have to, I mean even your troublemaking sister has settled down."

Lysander snort, "Of course she has. Her and Hermes is a perfect fit."

Hera looked at her son, "You can't stay hidden, forever."

Lysander turned to his mother, his black eyes lit with anger, "I can and I have for the last 500 years. And you never care."

Hera walked towards him, "Now, that's not true. I have care."

Lysander turned away from her, "Really? Then why do you rarely call me to visit? And when you do want me to visit, it's always about me getting marry."

"'Sander," Said Hera, "Look at me."

Lysander didn't, Hera then took her hand and put it under his chin, and slightly turned his head to face her.

"Lysander, I have called countless times, for you to visited, and you always coming up with excuses." Hera said, softly.

Lysander didn't answer and Hera continue on, "You not avoiding us, are you?"

"I'm not mother." Said Lysander.

"I think, you are." Said Hera, "500 years. I haven't seen you for 500 years."

Lysander looked down, so he wouldn't see the hurt in his mother's eyes.

"Mother, I have to go...if nothing else?"

Hera sigh, knowing she couldn't get to him, "No, Lysander."

It pain Lysander to do this to his mother, but he didn't want to be near anybody. Family or not. He kiss his mother on the forehead and left and Hera watch him go, sadden. Persephone was in the woods picking flowers, her mother had warn her not to go, but Persephone didn't listen. Demeter fear that Lysander might find her and fall for her, and tried to keep Persephone from dark places.

When Hera found out what, Demeter was doing, they had gotten into a fight. Hera clearly wanted her son happy and married ,and here was Demeter keeping it from him. It had gotten so bad that,Hera underworld appearance flicker and Hestia had to break it up, and Hera had stormed off angry. Lysander went to the woods and wonder around looking through them, and sigh. It was like those fairytale woods, full of life and happy. This was dark, lonely and was nothing happy about it.

Lysander then heard humming and he turned to look, there was a beautiful girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. He held his breath, she was lovely. Taking up the courage, he left the darkness and went to where she was. Persephone felt something watching her and looked up to meet, a handsome man front of her, her heart flutter.

"I'm, Persephone." She said shyly.

"And I'm Lysander." He said taken by her beauty.

" Nice to meet you." She said sticking out her hand for him to kiss.

He took her hand and kiss it looking at her, making her blush.

"My pleasure." Lysander said, "May I ask, why a beautiful lady like you, here in these woods?"

"I wanted to see, them." Persephone explained, "My mother didn't want me to come in here, I wanted to see what's so wrong with them."

"And what did you find out?" Lysander asked.

"It's lifeless." Said Persephone.

Lysander nod, "I agree with you."

And on goes the story, eventually they gotten marry. While Hera was happy, Demeter was devastated. Lysander and Persephone was the prince and princess of the Underworld, and exactly like Hera, Persephone spent six months with Lysander and six months with Demeter.

* * *

Demitrius

Demitrius was very annoyed at the moment. His little sister was pesting him with, no end. Anastasia poke her brother, "Dem! Answer me!"

"Why should I?" He asked bored.

"Because mother and father said you had to play with me. And you're not doing it!" Anastasia said.

Anastasia had purposely turned her appearance into a little girl, so she could act like one. To get on Demitrius nerves, and it was working.

Finally, Demitrius snapped, "Listen here you little brat! I don't have time for childish and foolishness! Stop being such a idiot and grow up already!"

Anastasia turned into a regular appearance, and her hazel eyes fill with tears, she yelled, "Daddy!"

Before racing out the room. Demitrius groaned, why did he do that? He race after her trying to catch her, before she could reach their father. When he finally caught up with, to his horror, was both his mother and father. Anastasia was in her little girl's appearance and Hades was holding her.

Hera turned to Demitrius, "What did you say to her?"

Hera and Hades would never admit, but they loved Anastasia to death and spoiled her rotten. She wasn't the baby of the four, that was Esmeralda, but she was treated as if she was. But most spoiled rotten, kids were struck up, Anastasia wasn't she was just...too playful and sensitive.

Demitrius swallowed hard and lied, "I didn't say nothing to her. She just being dramatic as usual."

"Am not!" Anastasia sniffed," You called me a brat, childness, foolish, and a idiot!"

Demitrius glared at her, but it was already out. He took a step back when, saw the angry looks his parents were giving him. They were about to take her side 100 percent.

"You know she's sensitive!" Said Hera, "You were wrong to call her that!"

Demitrius wince, he wish he kept his mouth shut. Demitrius had gotten chew out for a hour and so and had to apologize to Anastasia. Afterwards Demitrius went to earth and disguised himself and went to check on the leaders, to see if they were worthy of the positions. After doing this, he ran into Athena, and the two talked about important things. Nobody knew this, not even Aphrodite, that Athena had a little crush on Demitrius, for his leadership and seriousness.

One time the two were alone together, and they were talking about the Athens, when Athena kissed him. Demitrius was shock and quickly rejected her. Athena was hurt and wouldn't talk to anyone for a year, her ego hurt. Demitrius wasn't going to settle down, rather his mother like it or not.

* * *

Anastasia

"Mother." Said Anastasia entering her mother's room.

"Yes, darling?" Hera called.

"Do I have to stay here?" Anastasia called.

Hera came out of her chambers and sighed, "Ana you know the rules."

Anastasia was eternity stuck on Mount. Olympus, while the others got off easy, Anastasia was born with a curse. A curse that Zeus put on her. He had told Hera and Hades a curse that one of their kids will have to be eternity stuck on Mount Olympus. Anastasia wanted to see her father so badly, and to be free like her siblings, but couldn't. She hated it, nobody visited her or anything,she had turned bitter and started Drama to be occupied.

When she did see her father, he is either there for the winter meetings and getting her mother, or when he sneak in Mount. Olympus every once and awhile, or when he's bringing Hera back. She always threw tantrums and grew angry that she forever trap on Mount. Olympus. Hera tried her best to make Anastasia happy, but nothing work. The only thing that made her happy was Lysander, and Hades, who rarely visit her, Esmeralda, who was started to decrease in visiting her,and surprising Hermes.

The two would pull pranks on others and cause trouble. Hera saw that Anastasia was going to cry and brought her into a hug, "It'll be alright."

"No it's not!" Said Anastasia, "I'm forever trap in this...horrible place! I want to see what's out there on earth, I want to see daddy and Lysander. I want to feel free. I can't have any of things!" Anastasia cried, "I'm forever alone."

"You're not." Hera reassured, "You have me."

"But even you can run free!" Anastasia wailed, "I'm the goddess, that's trap! Everybody can decided, but me!"

"Honey, calm down." Hera said, petting Anastasia's hair.

"I want, daddy." Anastasia sniffed, "Or Lysander."

Her poor daughter...Hera kissed her head, "Lysander!" She called.

Lysander appeared and he took Anastasia without his mother asking.

"Oh, Ana." He whisper, and Anastasia just cried on his shoulder. She cried until she had fallen asleep, Lysander laid her down on the bed and was about to leave, when Hera grabbed his hand, "L stay, she needs you."

Lysander looked at his sister and sigh, and sat beside her. Hera slowly exited the room and smile, her family was slowly coming together. Later when Anastasia woke-up Lysander, was at her side. She hugged him, "Lysander, you stayed!"

Lysander hug her back and smile, "I couldn't leave, my little sister sad."

"You the best!" Said Anastasia.

Lysander stayed as long as he could before telling he had to go soon. Anastasia watch as he had the ability to leave Mount. Olympus. Anastasia soon went looking for Hermes. Hermes was in his office when she visit. As soon as he saw her wavy brown hair, he knew it was her and he trip over some stuff to reach her. She giggled, Hermes began to notice little things about her...that he hadn't before.

Hermes shook it away, they were just friends. Anastasia twirl around and laughed, "Guess what?"

"What?" Hermes asked.

"Lysander visit me!" Anastasia said.

Hermes smile, no really saw Lysander and when they did he was either comforting Anastasia or he was talking to his mother. Once again Hermes' thoughts were wandering back to Anastasia, her beautiful smile, eyes,and how she looked down before blushing, as well as when she raise a eyebrow when being serious or the fact that she wrinkle her nose when she frustrated. What did that all mean? That he...like her? That there was probably some feelings there?

Anastasia walked towards Hermes and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What to do, What to do?"

Hermes took that chance to kiss her, she was shock at first, but then she kissed him back. Clothes quickly came off.

"Hermes, wait!" Said Anastasia as she pulled away.

"T-this is my first time." She said turning red.

Hermes smile and kiss her lips, "I'll be gentle."

They made love on the table. For a week they kept things quiet waiting for the right moment, Hera was in her room doing something when Anastasia came in.

"Mom?" Said Anastasia.

Hera didn't look up, "Yes, sweetie."

Anastasia look at her hand then, back at her mother, "I'm engaged."

Hera looked up shock, "You're what?"

Anastasia held out her hand, "Engaged."

Being the goddess of Marriage, Hera did everything, including the honeymoon. Zeus made a exception for only that. For once Anastasia was completely happy without no complaints.

* * *

Esmeralda

Esmeralda was with Nike and they were discussing that how luck and Justice could get along just fine. Esmeralda was the baby of the four and was not really the talking type, unless it had to do with Justice or Freedom. She didn't talk lot because she was the goddess of Silence, it came useful if she wanted peace and quiet. Esmeralda waved bye to Nike and head to Anastasia's room. She knock on the door.

"Coming!" She called.

Few minutes later, Anastasia open the door and her whole demeanor changed, "Esm!"

Esmeralda hugged Anastasia and enter the room, "How are you, Ana?"

"Good, and you?" Anastasia asked.

"Fabulous!" Esmeralda happily.

"That's good!"

After staying around at Anastasia's place they head to the Throne room, where only Zeus was in. The two girls tensed. They didn't like Zeus, at all and they had no reason turned to leave when Zeus noticed them.

"Don't be rude." Zeus thunder, "Come chat with me."

The girls looked at each other before walking towards him. As soon as Esmeralda and Zeus got into a conservation it quickly went south.

"There is no Justice or Freedom here." Esmeralda snapped," You're a horrible king!"

Zeus shook with anger, Anastasia had taken a step back as the two argue. Esmeralda continue on, and Anastasia could tell that Zeus was going to hit her. They knew not, to get Zeus angry, but he had cross the line about Justice and Freedom.

Anastasia touch Esmeralda, "Esm, stop let's just go."

Then Zeus hit Anastasia, she wince and pulled away. Esmeralda balled her hands into a fists, how dare he touch her sister?

"You stay out of this, you stupid little girl!"

Anastasia held her cheek, eyes full of tears before moving away. The Hera and Hades side of Esmeralda wanted, Zeus suffer slowly and painfully while the other side of her told her to leave it alone, but of she didn't pick that. Esmeralda punch Zeus in the mouth and then broke Zeus's nose. Esmeralda quickly grabbed Anastasia and the two goddesses ran out the throne room.

They were later in Esmeralda's room and Esmeralda was holding Anastasia a she cried.

"Maybe he's right, I am stupid." Anastasia sniffed.

"You're not." Esmeralda assured.

"I am! Everybody says so, so it must be true." Said Anastasia, "I'm just a retard girl."

"You're not!" Said Esmeralda.

"Even Demitrius thinks so." Anastasia bringing Esmeralda closer.

"You are smart!" Esmeralda said, "Don't listen to them. They the morons."

Anastasia smile and held onto Esmeralda.

**A/N: So I guess I own you guys a explanation for the Anastasia thing. I know it's my penname and all but I read this to my brother who's nine years old. So I sugar code it, and I had told him that I was Greek God one time and my parents were Hades and Hera and that my name was Anastasia the goddess of Drama. And he believe me! XD. Was I wrong for that?**

**Please Review**


	6. WWII

**I do not own Anything!**

Anastasia race to Hades, as he enter Mount. Olympus, "Daddy what's going on?"

Hades tried to sooth her, "It's nothing."

Anastasia looked hard at Hades, "Daddy...the Gods been whispering war."

Hades didn't answer, and Anastasia continue on, "Daddy, they saying not to trust you. Why is it?"

Hades swallowed hard, he knew he had to tell her, "One of my sons, are trying to start a genocide war."

Anastasia gasped,"Daddy, that's not your fault!"

Hades shrugged and lightly touch Anastasia's face, "It's alright darling."

Anastasia started to cry, "Daddy..."

"Shh." Said Hades, he then kiss her on the head and left.

She turned around quickly, "Daddy!"

Hades turned around, "Yes, Ana?"

"Is...is Chelsea...alright?" Anastasia asked.

And other words: Is Chelsea dead? Anastasia had one time manage to leave Olympus, and had an affair with a mortal and had result into Chelsea. Anastasia worry dearly for Chelsea, for she wasn't suppose to be born. She had gotten every God to check on her. She couldn't leave, as you know, because of her curse.

Hades smile," She well alive."

Anastasia sighed in relieve, her daughter was still alive. She watch her father go before disappearing to Aphrodite's chambers. She took a deep breath, before entering. Meanwhile Lysander watch from in darkness at his step-brother, Adolf Hitler . He was angry with him, because of him, everybody was turning against his father, even his mother wasn't so sure. He could've kill him right then in there, but couldn't do it. He started to leave when Adolf called out: "I know you there, Lysander! Come out!"

Lysander took a deep breathe before coming out the darkness, "What do you want, Hitler?"

He refuse to call him brother. Adolf gave Lysander a cruel smile, "I was wondering, brother-"

"Do not call me, brother." Lysander in a low dangerous voice, "You no brother of mine."

"It's hard not to." Said Hitler, "I mean you look exactly like me without, the mustache, as well as father."

Lysander glared at him, "I'll ask again: What do you want?"

"For you to join my side."

Lysander gave a dark laugh, "Join you? Never! Why should I?"

"Why, because, my dear brother, together we can rule the world." Said Adolf, "Together, we can throw the Gods off Olympus and become the superior kings of the world. For once in for all, Hades and his kids will rule everything!"

"You're crazy! Insane! This will never happen." Said Lysander, "You will lose this war."

Adolf wave it away, "I knew not to expect, any support from you. Maybe I should ask Anastasia."

Lysander turned to Adolf, his black eyes lit. He grabbed Adolf's by the neck and slammed him into the wall, "Don't you bring my sister into this!"

Adolf wasn't faze by this, "She doesn't know? You been keeping her in the dark?"

"She has no business in this war. It's between Zeus, Poseidon, and our father." Lysander growled.

"She'll join me, if she knew that her precious Chelsea, was harmed." Adolf grinning evilly

Lysander tighten his grip on Adolf, and Hitler gasped for breath, "You will not do such, thing!"

"Watch me." Said Adolf barely a whisper, due to the fact that Lysander was choking him.

Lysander could just do it. Finish him off, but something told him not to. Lysander finally decide and let go of Adolf. He wasn't going to kill him, he wanted Adolf to suffer the worst way possible. And Lysander doing it was the easy way of killing Adolf Hitler.

"You dare touch my sister's daughter and I'll kill you." Said Lysander before leaving.

Hera looked at the Di Angelos and was lost in thought. They made him so happy, it made her angry and highly jealous. How could he love this...this Maria over her? Did he care at all about her feelings? But she couldn't bring up the courage to do. To kill them, they made him so happy. Why ruin it? Maybe...maybe this was his family when she was gone. She'll never admitted, but she had grown attach to the little kids, and would hate to see them to get hurt. She even had a soft spot for Maria.

Who knew that, Hera, the most jealous goddess, accept one of her husbands' affairs? She tilt her head, the children had such pretty names: Bianca and Nico. She smile. For once, she wasn't jealous or furious that one of her husband cheated on her. Hades enter Hera's room to find her looking down at something.

"Hera?" Hades said.

Hera looked up startled and quickly hid what she was looking at, "Yes, Hades?"

Hades gave her a look and went towards her, "What was that?"

Hera shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Hera..."

Hera sighed before pulling out a mirror and handing it to Hades. Hades took it and look down, on the mirror was is mortal family: The Di Angelos.

"What were you planning?" Hades asked, angry.

"Nothing!" Said Hera, "Honestly, I was...just checking on them."

Hades raise a eyebrow, "Really?"

Hera turned her head, so he couldn't read her face, "I've...grown attach to the Di Angelo family, and wanted to make sure they were ok."

Hades was shock, "What?"

Hera turned to him, "I've...grown...attach to the Di Angelo...family."

Hades could tell, she was serious. Hades sat on the bed and brought her into a kiss. That didn't last long when he felt Lysander, who seem furious. Hera looked at Hades, with concern, "What is it?"

"Something wrong with Lysander." Said Hades.

Hera then called out, "Lysander!"

Lysander appeared, his black eyes full with hatred and anger.

Hera quickly went to Lysander side, "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Adolf Hitler." Lysander growled.

Hera glanced at Hades, "What about him?"

Lysander didn't answer for a second, before saying, "He-he threaten me. S-said that if I didn't j-join him it was ok. T-that he'll just get Anastasia to join him. A-and if she wouldn't join, h-he'll just harm Chel-Chelsea and she'll would join."

Hades shook with anger, how dare his demigod son threaten his daughter? Hera had no emotion on her face, but Hades knew she was furious to.

Lysander looked Hades, in the eye, "I almost kill him."

"You saying he still alive?" Said Hera, her voice raising, "How could you let him live? After what he said?"

"Mother, please-" Lysander started.

"Don't you mother me!" Hera yelled, "My daughter was threaten, and you let him live!You're the God of Ghost, you could've... such a disappoint!"

She stormed out the door and slammed it. Lysander flinch, that was the first time she ever got angry and yell at him. Ever. It was also the first time she ever called him, a disappoint. He looked at his father, who wouldn't look him in the eye. Lysander sighed: why had he not kill him? He then disappeared into the shadows. Esmeralda turned around, she felt something following her. She didn't like it.

She continue on, and head to her room. When she saw a bright glow and she groaned. It was Apollo.

"Esme, baby. How you doing?" Apollo asked leaning against the wall.

"Apollo, when will you get it through you thick head. I don't want you." Said Esmeralda.

"Why not?" Apollo asked tilting his head.

"One, you get on my nerves. Two, I'm a virgin goddess. And last time I check, we off limits." Said Esmeralda.

"Touche." Said Apollo.

"Apollo get out my way." Esmeralda said, "I'm pretty business."

"Hanging out with my little sis. Hating men...blah, blah." Said Apollo, "What else is new?"

Esmeralda answer by kicking him in his soft spot, "I haven't done that yet."

Apollo crumbled down, wincing in pain. Esmeralda left smirking. After awhile she enter Athena's room.

Athena turned Esmeralda and smile, "Hello, Esme."

"Hey, Thena."

"What's wrong? You should be happy, it's such a lovely day."

Esmeralda shrugged as she walked closer to Athena, "How can I? With war going on."

"'Be happy with what you have and are, be generous with both, and you won't have to hunt happiness.'" Quoted Athena.

"Abraham?" Said Esmeralda.

Athena shook her head, "William E. Gladstone."

Esmeralda roll her eyes, "Thanks a bunch."

Athena smile, "Now, go. Have things to attend."

Esmeralda made a face both leaving. Demitrius was watching the leaders of Axis, these were real leaders. After listening to their plans, he left. He walked around on Mount. Olympus. He felt a dispute, coming from the Throne Room. Curiosity got the best of him and he went to the Throne Room, which occupied with Hades, Poseidon, and Hades.

"...Hades! We must do this oath!" Thunder Zeus.

"Please, brother listen to Zeus." Said Poseidon, "It's better to kill your kids, before they..."

Demitrius could tell his father was upset. Demitrius knew that his mother, Anastasia, Esmeralda, and Lysander wasn't going to be happy with the decision. He looked at his father and silently prayed that he wouldn't give in, easily.

"The Prophecy said..." Said Zeus.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE PROPHECY SAYS!" Hades yelled, "I will not kill them!"

"I know it's hard." Said Poseidon, "That's why we giving you a week."

Hades sighed, and Demitrius knew that he was going to agree, "Fine."

Demitrius watch as they made the Oath to never have kids again. for the sake of the Prophecy. He quickly left and head to his mother room, they needed a secret meeting of their own.

"What is it, Ana?" Aphrodite asking, fixing her perfect hair.

Anastasia looked down at her hands, now or never.

"Aphrodite, I was thinking..." Anastasia began.

Aphrodite looked up at her and Anastasia continue, "I'll do it."

Aphrodite look shock, "A-are you sure?"

Anastasia took a deep breathe, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Hera was still anger with Lysander. She had got lost into thought and then Demitrius enter the room.

"What is it, Demitrius?" She asked.

"When need, Anastasia, Lysander, Esmeralda, right away." Said Demitrius.

Hera looked at her son before calling out, "Lysander!"

Lysander appeared, "Yes, mother?"

"Get, Anastasia and Esmeralda." Said Hera still looking at Demitrius.

Lysander disappeared into the shadows. Lysander quickly ran into Esmeralda and told her to got to Hera's room, Esmeralda asked no questions and flash into her room.

Anastasia and Aphrodite was in Aphrodite's room, The usual bright room was now dark. Aphrodite grabbed a knife from her dresser and turned to Anastasia, "Are you sure, Ana?"

Anastasia nod, "Positive."

Aphrodite held her breathe and went towards Anastasia, she then cut Anastasia's forearm and gather as much Irchor as necessarily. She pour it into a cup. Before Aphrodite could got any farther, Lysander appeared.

"What the hell going on?" Said Lysander.

Anastasia looked away, and Lysander stormed towards Aphrodite. Their bodies pressed against each other, she looked up at Lysander with her blue eyes.

"Aphrodite what's going on?" Lysander asked.

Aphrodite shook her head, "I'm not suppose to tell."

Lysander glance at his sister, then at Aphrodite, "Aphrodite..."

Aphrodite looked away, "I'm sorry, Sander, I can't."

"Finish it, Aphrodite." Said Anastasia.

Aphrodite void Lysander eyes and went back to Anastasia. Aphrodite pulled her hair into a ponytail and then looked at Anastasia, with concerned, "You don't have to, Ana."

Anastasia shook her head, "Just get it over with."

Aphrodite continue on, and Lysander watch. Aphrodite, then cut her own forearm and pour in the cup. Aphrodite the took out a vial that had red blood, mortal blood. She then pour in the cup, she then mix it all together. It turned into a very light blue. Aphrodite grimaced before handing the cup to Anastasia, "It's done...be care, please."

Anastasia nod, before pouring it into her glass necklace diamond. It looked suspiciously the same color as the her necklace was. Lysander turned to Aphrodite and just looked into her eyes: _What...what is that? _

Aphrodite looked back into his eyes: _Lysander...leave it alone._

_Why are you, keeping secrets from me? _

Aphrodite looked away and bit her lower lip, "I-it's for the best."

Lysander grabbed her arm, "Ditey?"

Aphrodite flinch, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Lysander let go of her arm and Anastasia and him left.

"What just happen?" Anastasia asked.

Lysander shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Anastasia knew he was lying.

* * *

Once they were all there, Demitrius told them what he heard. They were shock.

"Hades, wouldn't..." Said Hera.

"Have I ever lied, mother?" Demitrius said

Hera sighed and shook her head. Anastasia twisted at her necklace, and didn't look at anybody. Lysander tried to comfort Esmeralda, but it didn't work. Hades did appear into the room.

"Demitrius, told us what happen." Hera said.

Hades didn't even bother asking how, but instead, "I have a week. I-I can't do it."

Hera got up, "Give us privacy."

Everybody left expect Anastasia, "Daddy? Mom?"

Hera gave her smile, "It's alright."

Anastasia looked unsure, "Daddy?"

Hades force a smile, "Go on. I'm fine."

Anastasia nod her head and hugged him, "It'll be alright, daddy."

They watch her go. Hera took his hand and lead him to the bed.

They sat on it,"Hades, maybe it's...best?"

Hades turned to Hera, "Best? What happen to you being attach to them?"

"There's nothing we can do." Said Hera, looking down at his hand, "Hades, you tried. But honestly...Your elder son, really screw you up."

Hades sighed, he put his other hand under her chin and lift up her head, "Hera, I can't do it...I have a plan."

Hera looked confused, "A plan? What plan is that?"

"I two actually." Said Hades, "One, take them to the Underworld and let them live there."

Something flash in Hera's eyes, Jealous? Hurt? Hades couldn't tell, "Or...I'll make a palace for Maria over the River Styx and take the kids to the Lotus Hotel."

That did it, Hera got up, "A palace? In the underworld? No, Hades I won't allow it!"

Hades got up to, "Hera..."

"Do you Hera, me!" She yelled, "You can take her anywhere, but there. Why there?"

Hades tried again, "Hera..."

Hera interrupted, "Why do you, want her there? So what? So she can be your Summer Lover?"

Hades brought her into a embrace, "Hera, calm down."

Hera was close to tears, "I can't. I just can't do this, anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hades asked.

"This." Hera gestured, "The cheating, I-I can't take it anymore. You don't know what, it does to me."

Hades held her closer and kiss her forehead, "Hera, it's ok."

Hera started to cry, "It isn't. I sick of it! Hades, I'm tired of it. I don't care how selfish I sound: I want you to myself."

Hades started to comfort her, "Hera, I'm not going to leave you."

Hera sniffed, "That's so very hard to believe. This is the third time you cheated on me, and this is the about the hundredth time Zeus cheated on me."

"Hera, I love you. I always will." Hades whisper, he bend down and kiss her lips, she kissed him back.

Silence cloud over them, but a good kind of Silence, one with Love. And two certain Goddesses was behind it.

* * *

After Hades made sure that Bianca and Nico were safe in the Lotus Hotel, he went to the Underworld. He was angry with his younger brother, Zeus. Zeus made sure that Hades suffer. First tricking him into going and the Underworld, the Hera, and Now Maria Di Angelo. He wanted Zeus to suffer. When he got to his room, Hera looked up from her book, "Where's The Di Angelos?"

Hades didn't answer, he just gave her a look. Hera gasped, "No, they didn't! Who...?"

"You horrible husband Zeus!" Hades growled, "She just went into the kitchen to get something, BOOM! Lightning strikes and she's dead! She had faith that I could stop them, that I just needed to show them how kind I was. That'll stop them. I fail her!"

Hera went to him, "Hades..."

He was too anger, and move away from her, "Don't try to act innocent, you wanted her dead."

Hera looked at him shock, "Hades...I..."

Hades wouldn't look at her, "I would like to be alone."

Hera looked at him, "Hades, honey. You need me at the moment,let me just stay."

Hades turned to her, his eyes black with anger, "Alone, Hera."

Hera refuse to, "Hades, please. This one time, let me in."

Hades shook his head, "Not these time."

She looked hurt, why wouldn't he just open up? She was his wife, for the Gods sake! Hera sighed, it was no use. She turned and left the room. Hades mourn over his lost of his dear Maria, and Hera on the other side of the door lay there. Sad for Hades, sad for Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, who would never know their father or mother.

**Please Review**


End file.
